The sweet reunion
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: The seguel to "Who Do You Love?"  if you have not ready i suggest you do  Twenty one years have passed since Bubblegum saw Marceline. But when a visitor changes that Bublegums new life gets flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well you guys asked for the sequel to "Who Do You Love" So here it is…..I apologize in advance for it being so short. These first few paragraphs are what have happened over the years leading up to the story. **

It had been twenty-one years since Princess Bubblegum had seen Marceline, but the candy queen knew that Marceline hadn't been completely gone during those years. Shortly after Finn and Bubblegum's daughter was born, the queen had been walking past the nursery and heard singing.

_Hush now, not a sound. _

_Don't wake your candy people _

_I'll keep you safe and I'll keep you sound._

That was Marceline's voice and the queen knew it, but when she opened the door and stepped inside the nursery, no one was there. However, in the arms of her daughter was a bat stuffed animal. The same thing happened when her son was born, but instead of finding a stuffed animal in his arms. She found a hat in his hands that look like his fathers, but instead of it being white it was black with a small red design on one of the ears.

Whenever these things happened Queen Bubblegum would rush to tell her husband the king, Finn, but he would have them off and refuse to accept that Marceline was back. So then one day, Bubblegum finally stopped paying attention to those odd happenings and forced herself to stop believing that the vampire was back.

The queen of candy was now thirty-nine years old, married to the last human in Ooo. The two had a sixteen year old daughter and a twelve year old son. The only reminder left in the kingdom that Marceline had ever existed where the photos of her placed here and there throughout the castle and the trinkets she had given the couple's children.

*NOW THE STORY BEGINS*

*(PB)

"Mom, someone is asking for you. They have made themselves at home in the library."

Bubblegum looked up from the old photo album to see her daughter, a faint pink hue to her skin and blonde hair with a strip of pink. The only thing that seemed to be 100% Bubblegum was her eyes.

"Okay, Belle, I'll be right there." Slowly Bubblegum walked to the library wondering who would call for her.

When she got to the library it was dark except for one candle, Bubblegum called out,

"Hello?"

Nothing but silence, sighing heavily the monarch started to look from aisle to aisle. With each empty row the monarch started to become angered. Then in the far back she found a book with and all white cover,

"This book, is supposed to have a red cover. Who the hell is messing with my stuff?"

Bubblegum dropped the book when the visitor laughed. Standing in front of her was a pale almost grey skinned woman, her jet black hair falling around her. The woman was in a black and red sweater, black jeans and bright red high heeled boots.

"Bonnie? Did I ever tell you that you look sexy when you're mad?"

The pink queen felt the book drop from her hands,

"M..Ma…Marceline?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… I haven't written anything for this in a long time. Well… here I go. –Kynita Vetnar**

*(M)

"M-Marcy?"

Marceline smiled and took two steps closer to the queen before bending down to pick up the book. "In the living flesh….well flesh." Marceline just watched as her ex-lovers face contorted into a flurry of different emotions. At one point Marceline saw happiness, so the Queen was happy to see her and at this notion she couldn't help but smirk.

"So, Bonnie you settled down. Popped out two kids and yet you still obsess over those pictures of us. Touching."

That had the opposite effect the Vampire Queen was looking for, happiness turned to rage. "OH! You vampire you! You! You butthead!" The book was once again thrown at the vampire who couldn't help but laugh.

"All these years and you can't think of a better insult than Butthead? Shame, I expected better from you Bonnibel."

Marceline floated in closer and wrapped her cold grey arms around Bubblegums waist from behind. Her chin resting on her shoulder. "I missed you Bubblegum. I hope you know that."

Her reply was an angered huff, "Bonnie you're not mad still are you?" another huff but this time the pink monarch tried to wiggle out of the vampires grip.

"Oh bonnie, now I did that so you could have a life. You couldn't have the things you have now with me."

Bubblegum spun around so she was now facing Marceline.

"You think you can just show up here after all those years and expect everything to go back to normal? For me not to be mad at you anymore? Well you are surely wrong!"

Bubblegum's purple eyes stared deep into the onyx ones before her. Neither said a word for what seemed like years. Then finally Marceline moved in to break that silence. Her lips met with Bubblegums and she felt the sugary queen melt into her arms.

With a smirk she continued her advancements until the Sugar Queen herself pulled away with a deep gasp for air.

"Marceline…. This can't work. I have..." her words became paused as lips traveled down to her neck, "Finn… and… hnnng... Kids." Marceline smiled into her skin.

"Then we go somewhere private."

Another kiss to the neck only this time Marceline dragged her teeth across the skin; Bubblegum tensed up and pulled the vampire away. "My private tower... better fly us fast."

Inside Marceline was doing back flips and screaming with joy at the top of her lungs but outside she just shot Bubblegum a cool smile and picked her up bridal style before flying out the open library window.


End file.
